


Do You See Me?

by ultraviolethaz



Series: for karolina [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football player!alec, M/M, magnus is mike from glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Magnus' car breaks down in the school parking lotor that Danny and Mike fic, a certian someone has been asking for
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: for karolina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Do You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> This is the second year I'm giving Karolina a fic for her birthday because that long distance frienship life is really playing with us. I hope you enjoy this :( 
> 
> K <3

“Watch it” Magnus doesn’t want to turn around, he knows the voice. It’s Alec Lightwood the quarterback on the football team, Magnus doesn’t know the first thing about football but he knows that it makes Alec one of the most popular people in school. And that's one thing Magnus isn’t. Popular. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s been told that it isn’t social status that makes you succeed, it’s all that matters in high school.

“Are you okay?” Alec asks. Magnus sucks in a breath and turns, before nodding and Alec disappears with the rest of the football team. Magnus lets out his breath. He shouldn’t have been walking down the hall backwards, but waving your best friend off is important. Lifting his sleeve to look at his watch, shit he’s late. A hurried walk to the music room, Magnus makes sure not to bump into anyone else on his way, the room is already full with students. Budding students looking to get into the competition team. Why did he think becoming the leader of the glee club was a good idea? Oh college. He needs this to get that scholarship, it’s a lot of hard work but if Magnus is anything, he’s a hard worker. Maia is in front of him before he can think anymore, asking where he’s been. He announces to the room that they should get started.

It’s hours later, before they finish the auditions, Magnus is exhausted, he could use a hot chocolate and a good movie. Gathering his things, he walks to his car,  _ a poor excuse for a car  _ he thinks as he opens the door and throws his things into the passenger seat. He turns the key and nothing happens. The car coughs and splutters, letting out a wheezing noise before completely dying.  _ Great just great.  _ Sifting through his bag for his phone, he climbs out, and dials for the recovery company. The phone just beeps in his ear. Does the universe hate him today or something? Just as he thinks about walking down to the starbucks on the corner, there's the sounds of voices. The football team, all walking around the corner. Yeah the universe definitely has it out for him today. There’s Alec Lightwood, walking and talking with the rest of the team, a smile on his face. Magnus had always liked that smile, he couldn’t help but look. He was only human after all. He caught himself staring and quickly looked away. 

“Hey!”  _ Ignore it  _ Magnus thought, staring down at his phone, willing it to give him a way out of here, but he had no money left on his plan, what was going to happen? Money magically appearing? Magnus could only wish, as Alec shouted again “Hey! Magnus right?” He looked up, and there Alec stood right in front of him. Up close, Magnus was finding it hard to concentrate. The concerned look on the other’s face, was proving to be a distraction because he didn’t answer the question, Alec speaking again. 

“I’m sorry I’m Alec.” Magnus of course knew this, who didn’t know who Alec Lightwood was? Alec extended a hand in Magnus’ direction, he took it and Magnus was all too aware of the fact his palms were horribly sweaty. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“Uh I have no idea, I want to call the repair services, but” He waved his phone in defeat

“Oh, let me have a look, pop the hood” Dropping his bag on the floor, Alec rolled his sleeves up as Magnus leaned into the car and pulled the lever. “Ah I can’t fix this here without my tools, uh” Alec seemed to be thinking and looking around the parking lot before he spoke again “I can give you a ride home, and I’ll come back”   
“I can’t ask you to do that”

“It would be no trouble, really”

“Alec, you don’t even know me, why would you want to do that?” Magnus could feel his hands clamming up again

“You think I haven’t seen you” Barely a whisper like Magnus wasn’t supposed to hear it so he didn’t respond “How about we just leave it here and I’ll drive you home?” 

“Yes please” It was getting cold, the summer air cooling as it shifted into night. He grabbed his stuff out of the car and they walked to Alec’s truck. 

As they set into the journey to Magnus’ house, Alec’s phone rang. Answering it, the sound played through the car speakers, Magnus tried his best to stay still and not make any noise. He knew this voice, it was Isabelle. Alec’s sister, and one of Magnus’ best friends. She was in Magnus’ drama class and they had got talking about some play and had been inseparable ever since.

“Will you please go to Michael’s for me? You’ve got a car” She pleaded down the phone. Magnus knew this all too well, he would often take her to the crafts store, for her new found hobbies, that changed every week. Alec glances over at him, Magnus assumes for a reaction, he just nods, not wanting to alert Isabelle to his presence in the car. She’d never shut up about it, she knew things. Alec agrees with a sigh and Isabelle says she’ll send him a list of things to get. Before Magnus knows it, he’s walking around Michael's with Alec, pulling around a basket, looking for the extensive list Isabelle had sent over. 

“I don’t know why she wants all this stuff” Alec complains, throwing a ball of string into the basket. “She does this to annoy my mother, you know?” Magnus smiles, he does know that. He knows that Isabelle isn’t the favourite of the four Lightwood children, he knows that Alec is. 

“Yeah I know, she’s not subtle” 

“You’re right, she really isn’t. My sister is a lot of things but being subtle is not one of them” Alec jokes, and Magnus realises just how easy it is to talk to him. How he doesn’t really want to go home. “I think that’s everything, I’m sorry for dragging you into this”

“Oh no, really don’t worry” 

“Do you want to get some food?” Alec asks as they both climb back into the car. It was like he could read Magnus’ mind. He almost shouts in reply but ends up squeaking, trying to sound like a normal person. They pull into the drive thru, Magnus has never been here before so Alec orders for him. He holds the drinks on his lap as Alec drives down a dusty road and Magnus has the most irrational thoughts about Alec killing him. But there's a clearing and he feels the breath he’s been holding leave his body, as Alec stops the car and turns to him. They share out the food and all of a sudden he feels nervous, for some weird reason, he doesn’t like eating in front of people but he’s starving and it’s only Alec. Shit it’s Alec Lightwood. He’s about to eat the greasiest burger he’s ever seen in front of  _ the  _ Alec Lightwood. But he sees the way Alec looks away as he’s eating and he feels better.

Magnus groans, he’s impossibly full, he’s never been this full. He’s going to regret eating so much in the morning but right now it doesn’t matter. Right now what Magnus should be thinking about is how he is laying on a random patch of grass outside of town, in some really dark random dirt road, with the boy he’s been crushing on since middle school. And how he is so close to touching him, their bodies, right next to each other. If Magnus just moved an inch he’d be holding Alec’s hand. He’s thinking about how he shouldn’t do that but how he wants to so desperately. 

“Oh wow” Magnus says as his eyes fully adjust to the darkness of the sky, he can see all the stars now. 

“Pretty awesome right?” Alec asks, and Magnus thinks, yes it is pretty awesome. “Do you know any of them?” It takes a second but he understands what Alec is trying to ask, and yes he does know. So he starts pointing them out, giving them names. He takes a glance at Alec every now and then, and he sees the wonder in his eyes. They both turn their heads at the same time once and they smile before turning back to the sky. 

“That’s all I know” Magnus finally says, he knows a few from his mother but he doesn’t know all of them. And Alec sighs a thank you and they end up staying like this, laying on the floor. Not saying anything. Until Alec speaks 

“My mum likes the stars, she tried to teach me once but I wouldn’t listen and now I regret it” Magnus tilts his head to look at the boy lying next to him “I’ve never told anyone that”

“Well thank you for trusting me with that” They fall into silence again before Alec announces that they should probably get back. Magnus agrees, it got dark quickly and he should probably go before his mother worries too much.

The car ride home, Alec plays music through the truck speakers and they both sing along. Magnus is surprised when Alec starts to sing, that he actually sounds good. They laugh a lot about the note that Alec can't seem to reach in every song that they play. They pull up to Magnus’ house and he almost doesn’t go inside. He almost pulls Alec towards him but he stops himself and opens the car door.

“Um thank you for joining me” Alec says just before Magnus slips out the car

“No problem, thank you for the food” He lets out a breathy laugh and then he’s outside the car and walking up the garden path to his house. Before he disappears into the house he turns and waves to Alec, who’s still waiting in his truck. And the nights over when he shuts the door.

In bed, he lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about how his disaster of an evening turned into a wonderful night with Alec. Although his car broke down and he’ll have to sort it all out tomorrow with the tow company, but that's tomorrow’s problem. He’s almost asleep when his phone buzzes on the side table, he picks it up and he sees Alec’s name on Messenger. 

_ Would you maybe like to go on to dinner sometime? _

_ Yes. I have one question. _

_ Yes? _

_ Do you see me? _

_ I’ve always seen you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
